Yonshigakure Gate RP
Training once more. TakedaInkroe: -I was stood at the back of the compound to the main gate, in my left hand was a long stretch of rope, perhaps twenty feet long and coiled around my hand and arm all the way up to my shoulder, a long bout of meditation and consideration had lead me to perceive that I required to improve my skill with a rope.. in my time as a Hunter Nin of Kirigakure and until I took up Kubikiribocho as my sword, I had used Nuibari and mastered its use.. that training and knowledge would help me greatly I knew when transfering skill with a sword on a wire to a rope.. I flexed my arm, feeling the coil of rope tighten to my jacket and I sighed, looking to it and its spiraling crawl up my arm.. I noted that it would be easy to carry at least.. and save me time digging into my bag or bringing it forth from scroll.- TakedaInkroe: -I unflexed my arm and held out the arm straight, allowing the coiled rope to fling itself loose from my arm and stretch out before me, fourteen feet of rope landed near enough straight towards the nearest wall and left an imprint in the snow, the other six or so feet of rope remained in my palm and coiled around my wrist and knuckles. I inhaled, slowly bringing the freezing cold air through my mask and between my scarred lips into my lungs, looking to the wall which was 2 inches from the end of the rope and acknowledging that the rope was barely long enough to touch the wall if I used its full length.- TakedaInkroe: -I lifted my left arm and flicked my wrist, Nuibari normally would have been flung up into the air due to the tautness of the wire, but the rope was thin and coarse, freyed and strong, unable to allow such small motions cause a lasting effect on the rope.. I performed the motion again, bringing my arm up a few inches and pulling the rope back to me, the first seven or eight feet lifted from the snow only to have the last 6 or so feet near the end thoroughly drag through the snow, unlifted and uneffected. I repeated the motion, over and over, slowly bringing the rope back to me and repeating the same circumstances over and over, slowly bringing the rope back to myself, coiling it around my own arm as I flicked my wrist and arm, my right arm unmoving.- TakedaInkroe: -With the rope entirely coiled around my arm I once more throw it all out before me, retaining six feet of rope around my wrist and forearm as it spread out again, now slightly straighter as I used more force to throw it, but still in places it was curved and unsettlingly dragging in some places.. I retracted the rope again, a long tug and lift.. then another.. and another, lifting the rope from the snow and pulling it back to me, spinning and twisting my arm and wrist as it came to me to coil it around me arm again.- TakedaInkroe: -I pointed out my right index finger from my closed fist and performed a simple action, repeatedly pulling my finger back as if pulling a trigger, but I was pulling more rope through my fingers before.. swuushh.. I threw out the rope, throwing out 13 feet of rope, it landed almost perfectly straight before me and suddenly I found myself comfortable, the rope was like using Nuibari after all.. merely heavier.. and less likely to impale my enemies heart.. I didn't smile, nor did my scarred face form into any expression beneath my mask and headband, I looked with my only showing eye and noted its placement, its length and how much further the rope had travelled before resting into the snow.. four feet away.. important information.. clearly the weight of rope and the pressure with which I threw it directly coresponded with how lengthy an arc the rope would follow before touching the snow.- TakedaInkroe: -I spread my feet slightly and while facing the opposing wall face on at its fourteen feet distance from me I tilted my body, twisting to the left and pulling my left arm back with a strong tug, flexing my arm and swinging it backwards as if swinging a sword in reverse, and with that motion the 13 feet of rope flew back through the air, bits of snow and dirt being flung up into the air as the rope retracted and much like how Nuibari felt in my hand I now had attained such a move with the rope.. I twisted and turned my hand as the rope came to me, turning and coiling the rope around my arm and focusing as hard as I could in that moment to note how much strength was used this time, and the results.. how much better they were.- TakedaInkroe: -I turned my body back and thrusted my left arm through the air, a jab more then a swing, rapidly now and let fly the rope for the umpteenth time, watching the freyed and worn twisted rope soar through the air and I allowed the foot to be freed again, this time the very tip of the rope lashed out as Nuibari once would and it touched the paintwork on the wall before me. I stood still, utterly attentive of the matter and made note of how the rope fell to the ground afterwards, unstraight and untidily, but maintaining its actual length well enough and having stuck, even at a tap the wall. I nodded to myself, letting my mind take in the force I had used this time and the method of throwing.. the rope had not touched the snow until the wall had been touched, and directly tapping the wall before sinking into the snow.- NamikazeJinora: A large gust of wind blew across the village main gates picking up loose snowflakes and sending them towards unsuspecting nins along with a blast of chilly wind. Jinora grumbled a little, she was tired of waking up in the morning not wanting to get out of bed due to the cold room, walking out the door and being almost blinded by the insane amount of light that reflects off from the snow , walking outside to have a gust of wind blasting in her face.. Winter was beautiful at first but now it was getting annoying. The only ones who seemed to have fun with this freezing season were the genins and Roko. Jinora had even pondered if she had grown up without realizing, she had spent winters of her childhood in mittens and earmuffs creating snowballs to throw them at her dad, the snowball targets changed from her father, to trees, and now to no one at all. Infact she recalled the few times where a couple of people throw snowballs at her. Jinora walked towards the main gate with a lollypop in her mouth as she savoured its sweet artificial taste and looked down at Roko. The fox was alreaddy covered with snow within a few moments of being outside... Roko would probably suffer from some fox-depression when Spring came around.. Jinora smiled and continued to walk reaching over to pet Roko. When the two had met 7 years ago she always had to crouch or kneel down in order to pet the fox, but Roko was now much taller enough for her to place her hand on the fox's head without leaning to a side or standing at an angle. The two continued to walk observing the faces that slowly became visible through the mass of flying snowflakes that stood inbetween her and the people at the gates- TakedaInkroe: -I tugged the rope quickly back and twisted my hand and arm in the now accepted fashion, bringing its length back strongly and tightly around my arm as I turned my body back, using the momentum of my turning and pulling to ensure all fourteen feet of rope was lifted and pulled to me. I examined the rope after it had arrived on my arm and attempted to note its form as I lashed out again, a long snapping punch, using all the strength and speed I had within my body to empower the flowing rope, this time it struck and struck hard enough at the wall to cause a crack in the paint, something which I had no issue with, in truth I was impressed that the paint had held so long what with the cold we withstood here.. and the estimation I made that only an inch or so of rope had made impact to the wall conveyed enough of my strength and the momentum of the motion itself to cause a paint chip to break.. and then I pulled in the rope again.. a strong pulling motion combined with the turning back..